


Desert Sands, Shifting Futures

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Fictober 2018 [8]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Ishvallan reconstruction, Miles and Scar are bros, maybe it'll lead to something more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: Miles and Scar discuss their pasts and what has brought them to this point.





	Desert Sands, Shifting Futures

The desert is a harsh place. Yet for years, the Ishvallan people had made their home there. Despite the horrible conditions, they thrived, becoming hardy and resilient. And now, after the devastating genocide, after the promise of General Mustang to help restore their homeland to its former glory, they were coming back.

“Did you grow up here?”

Major Basir Miles turned his head at the low, gravelly voice of his companion. The Scar-Faced man, one he’d seen only a few times in Olivier’s home after the Promised Day.

“I didn’t have the opportunity. I came to visit my grandfather a few times.”

“We’ll make it glorious again, won’t we?”

“Yes, I think so.”

They looked over the ruined cities and their destroyed home. Miles didn’t feel quite the same connection Scar had. But his heart still hurt for what had happened to his people. He was in an awkward position, caught between two peoples. He was an ambassador between them. He glanced to the side, trying to find any hint of emotion in his companion’s face.

Scar was a different man. He’d grown up in Ishval, his whole life shaped by the whims of the desert. The genocide had changed him, had ruined his life for years. Miles had been lucky, hidden away in Fort Briggs during the worst of the time. 

“I wish… I had been here.”

“I know you do. But then you wouldn’t be here now, to help make it better. You have a special quality to your skill. I’m grateful for your help, Basir.” Miles felt a hand clap onto his shoulders. “You are my brother.”

Miles nodded. It had been a long time since he’d been called Brother by another Ishvallan. The world was changing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
